La Rédaction
by Neshisha
Summary: Le passé de Tony refait surface d'une manière bien inattendue. Et Ziva dans tout ca? N'hesitez pas à me laisser une review, ca prend deux secondes, et ca fait plaisir!


LA REDACTION

Tony DiNozzo était assis à son bureau, dans l'open Space du NCIS.

Il faisait semblant de taper son rapport , tout en cherchant sur internet la rediffusion du match de foot d'hier soir.

Le "ding" de l'ascensceur se fit entendre. Il ne se retourna pas, persuadé que c'etait Ziva, il prepara une boulette de papier avec un dessin salace afin de le lui balancer.

Quand une voix familière le fit presque tomber de sa chaise

-Anthony?

Il fit volte face et se leva precipitemment

-Maman?

-Bonjour, mon fils.

Elle était là, devant lui, avec un sourire timide.

-Quest ce que tu fais là?

Elle avait un carton à la main.

-Je suis venue t'apporter quelques affaires que j'ai retrouvé dans le grenier de la maison.

Elle posa le carton sur le bureau de son fils.

-Je...Je...suis désolée de t'importuner au travail.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, maman, tu veux...Tu veux un café?

-Je..j'adorerais chéri, mais ton père m'attend et...et...

-Je comprends. Je...Je te raccompagne?

-Ca ira, mon amour, lui dit sa mere avec un petit sourire. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, et repartit en direction de l'ascensceur. Tony la suivit des yeux jusqu'a ce que les portes se referment.

Quand les portes furent totalement closes, des petits sifflets provenant de l'escalier retentirent. Ziva et Mc Gee descendaient en riant.

-Hé, Tony, belle prise! lanca Mc Gee, qui avait du mal a contenir son fou rire.

-Dis donc, quand je t'ai dit que tu les prenais au berceau , c'etait pas un appel pour te dire d'aller fureter à la maison de retraite! rencherit Ziva

Tony leur lança un regard noir

-Ha ha ha très drôle! c'etait ma mère bande d'abrutis!

Mc Gee et Ziva resterent coi pendant quelques secondes.

Et après l'avalanche de questions déferla.

-Ta MERE?

-Qu'y a t'il?

-C'est GRAVE?

-Quest ce qu'elle faisait là?

Tony sourit devant l'inquietude de ses collegues.

-Non! mon père et elle déménagent en Italie et elle est venue me rapporter quelques affaires, c'est tout.

Les deux jeunes agents se regarderent, puis fixèrent le carton, puis se regardèrent à nouveau.

Ils se ruerent sur le carton malgré les cris de tony.

-Ohooo! Regarde, un T shirt MICKEY! Tony, petit coquin!

-Hey Tony, pourquoi y'a une BARBIE??

-Attends, Ziva!? Regarde! Une rédaction de Tony, de l'école primaire!

Ziva arracha la feuille des mains de Mc Gee

-Dis donc, Tony! t'etais déja pas doué en orthographe a cette époque.

Tony blémit

-Rends moi ca!!

Mais Mc Gee bloqua Tony , ce qui permit à Ziva de s'enfuir.

Morte de rire, elle grimpa en quatrième vitesse l'escalier.

-"Là ou je serai dans vingt ans" par Anthony Di Nozzo!

-Nooon! hurla Tony, en essayant de se dégager de l'etreinte de Mc Gee

-Dans vingt ans, je serai un homme. Je voudrais etre pompier ou policier, pour aider les gens. Continua Ziva. J'ai fait un rêve la dernière fois ou j'etais grand. J'etais devenu policier et je sauvais plein de monde. J'etais un homme et je prouvais a mon pere que j'etais quelqu'un de bien, et il m'aimait et il etait fier de moi.

Ziva s'interrompit, un peu gênée, car elle découvrait les blessures de Tony enfant, qui avaient déterminé sa vie d'adulte.

Elle continua néanmoins a lire silencieusement la rédaction du petit Tony.

-Dans mon rêve j'avais une femme. Elle était belle et brune, mais je ne savais pas son nom. Maman dit toujours que tout le monde porte sa croix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais moi je ne veux pas porter une croix. C'est lourd et difficile une croix. Moi dans mon rêve j'etais amoureux, mais mon amoureuse,elle portait une étoile.

La feuille tomba aux pieds de ziva, puis aux pieds de Tony et Mc Gee.

Tony regarda par dessus son épaule Mc Gee qui le ceinturait toujours

-Mc Gee?

-Oui, Tony?

-J'espère que c'est ton arme que je sens contre ma cuisse, sinon Abby va être très très déçue.

Mc Gee le lâcha comme s'il avait reçu un é Tony ramassa sa redaction.

-Laisser tomber de la Grande Litterature ainsi, honte sur toi, Ziva David! Ironisa Tony en prenant de grands airs

-Pardon, Montesquieu! répliqua Ziva du tac au tac

Durant le reste de la journée, Ziva fit comme si de rien était, mais elle repensait sans arrêt à ce qu'avait écrit Le Petit Tony: "mon amoureuse, elle, portait une étoile"

Mc Gee partit voir Abby.

Tony en profita pour se lever et aller voir Ziva.

-Si on en parlait?

-De quoi? interrogea Ziva en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

-De ma rédaction. Répliqua Tony du tac au tac, tu ne m'as pas regardé de toute la journée, tu as evité de m'adresser la parole, tu ne m'as même pas charrié une seule fois. C'est a cause de ce que j'ai dit sur mon père?

Ziva décida de le prendre au mot, et de saisir la perche.

-Exactement.

-C'est du passé, Ziva.

-Les blessures du passé persistent toujours quelque part en nous, Tony. C'est comme ça.

-Je sais...D'ailleurs j'ai toujours la marque de l'appendicite que j'ai eue a douze ans, si t'es gentille je te la montre.

Ziva tenta d'avoir l'air agacé mais un sourire lui echappa malgré elle.

-Imbécile. gromela t'elle

Tony sourit en voyant l'air agacé de Ziva. Il adorait la faire enrager. Mais il décida de ne pas s"arrêter là cette fois.

Il se pencha brusquement par dessus le bureau de Ziva et lui posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle le regarda, interdite.

-J'ai jamais su resister aux étoiles. murmura t'il.

En souriant, il repartit vers son bureau

Et Ziva prit son portable et appela son père en Israël

-Allô, papa? c'est Ziva. Dis je voulais te dire...Tu te rappelles de l'etoile de david en or que tu m'as offerte pour mon treizieme anniversaire? Merci de me l'avoir offerte.

Tony sourit et eut la sagesse de ne rien ajouter.

Ils avaient tout le temps. Ils avaient toute la vie.


End file.
